


The Walking Dead: Negan’s Kill List

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Negan and Rick, Negan and Rick tension, Negan has a weird crush on Rick, Negan is basically just an asshole, Negan kills some bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Negan and The Saviours possessing full control over Rick and his group, how far will it go before people begin to crumble?Negan and Carl have a strange bond which provokes suspicions from Rick, and feelings of uneasiness. Negan is acting strangely towards Rick, almost flirtatiously. People pick up on this.And who will be next to join Negan's kill list?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I know this is short but it's kinda a tester chapter to see if anyone reads it. This story will mainly be focused on the relationship between Negan and Rick, and how this gradually starts to affects both Rick and the group.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was rare that Rick got a chance to reflect purely on each breath that left his body, and each new one that entered. Usually it was the last thing on his mind, after: provide and survive. It was all he knew now, all anybody in Alexandria knew. There was no light glinting at the end of the ever-winding and ever-treacherous tunnel, and Rick was beginning to believe it had always been that way. It was just made more than clear by Negan and The Saviours.

 

Rick had no idea what the time was. He judged from the moonlight streaming in through the window, shadowing the lonely mattress and projecting it onto the wall opposite, that it was around three o'clock in the morning. Michonne’s silhouette, carefully contrasted in the dark room, was there beside Rick, yet he had never felt so alone lately. He couldn't help it; he was breaking more and more each day; wasting away the more he and his group were challenged by The Saviours. Michonne’s slow, careful breathing in the pitch blackness soothed him as he lay stiff as a board, too cold with the thin blanket trying to accommodate the two of them, but his eyes were wide open and he knew it was quite inevitable sleep wasn't on offer tonight. Only worry.

 

He couldn't _help_ but worry. He had the clarity of knowing Judith was safe and sound with Rosita in the neighbouring house, but he didn't even know where Carl was. The last he saw of him was Negan ushering him out of the gates of Alexandria and towards one of the large removal vans they owned. Rick hadn't possessed the sheer strength to speak up and keep his son safe under his wing, not when Lucille - Negan’s prized possession of a baseball bat covered in barbed wire and dry blood - was threateningly pointed toward his lifeless face. And Negan wore the usual smile that screamed “I win again, Rick!”

 

He wondered what Carl was doing, whether he was safe, warm and rested. He doubted it, although Negan seemed to treat him eerily well from what Rick knew. It was like a father-son relationship, like he was doing it on purpose to provoke a reaction from Rick. Negan wanted to take over everything Rick ever knew, to replace him. To be in his shoes.

 

“What's on your mind, Rick?” Michonne’s voice made Rick jolt slightly in surprise, strident and sudden in the darkness. He hadn't expected to hear it but he was so, so grateful nonetheless. He left a short pause before replying, trying to generalise all of his emotions in just one short response. He picked what he was most vigilant about.

 

“I don't know where Carl is.” When his voice came out, it was shaky, and let Michonne know just how close to tears he was. She shifted closer to Rick, so their skin was touching, and she felt his body relax against hers.

 

“I can't promise that he's fine, Rick… but you know how capable he is. It's how you raised him. He's a strong kid.” Her sentences were stern and sure, but it couldn't change Rick's mind.

 

“Negan is stronger.”

 

He heard Michonne exhale loudly and slowly. “Would you like me to tell you what I really think?” Rick made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, having temporarily given up on the art of sentence construction at this point. 

 

“I don't think Negan intends to hurt Carl. If he did, I would be out there to find him. Negan wants this to affect _you_. And it's working, because you're worrying. Wait until noon tomorrow and Carl will be back here with us, safe and sound.”

 

Rick didn't respond to Michonne’s out-loud thoughts. His eyes had drifted shut, with the warmth radiating from Michonne’s body and words. Soon enough, the two of them were asleep with small doses of reassurance.

 

♧

 

Rick awoke to a swift, sharp knocking on the door of his bedroom. His eyes shot open, fingers gripping into the bare mattress beneath him, feeling only half fulfilled by the minimal sleep he got. Then he came to his senses and realised somebody was in fact knocking on the door, quite alarmingly. He also noticed the empty space next to him, blanket disturbed on the other side of the mattress.

 

“Yeah, just coming, gimme a second.” Rick murmured, sitting up and scooping up his already-worn, more grey than white, t-shirt from the floor by his makeshift bed. He pulled it on quickly, then shifted into a pair of jeans with mud speckled up the ankles. He rose to his feet, legs stiff from the scavenging he and Aaron had done the previous day for Negan and The Saviours.

 

At his door was Olivia. She wore her usual unnerving expression, twisting the ring on her right index finger nervously.

 

“Negan is here, Rick.” She informed softly. “He decided to make his visit… a little early.”

 

“Too Damn early,” Rick snarled, eyeing the clock on the wall which told him it was just quarter past nine. “He promised noon.”

 

“We both know he's not so good with promises,” Olivia sighed. “He wants to speak to you.”

 

“Of course he does. Thanks, Olivia.” He gave her a genuine smile. He knew how intense she found Negan and had to support her, she was only trying her hardest.

 

Negan was in the centre of a crowd of Alexandrians and a few members of The Saviours when Rick finally left his house. Negan had his usual leather jacket on, belt untucked from its loops and Lucille swinging dangerously in his hand. He was grinning, merely at the expressionless fright on everybody's faces as he looked down on them all. Carl was stood metres away, scratching the back of his neck idly, and he linked eyes with his father when he had walked closer.

 

“Rick!” Negan exclaimed in false surprise, carrying out the vowel in exaggeration. He raised both hands, meaning Lucille was waved in the air with them, tensing everyone crowded around. “My, don't you look a fucking mess?”

 

“We weren't expecting you this early. You promised noon." Was Rick's monotone excuse, making fierce eye contact with the other man. Negan raised a finger and pointed it towards Rick, squinting his eyes yet keeping the grin.

 

“Rick, excuse my assumptions, but… did you just talk back to me?” He warned. Rick wanted to scream it in his face, scream his degrading response of “Yes, motherfucker!” but he simply couldn't. That's all it would take for Negan to raise Lucille and one swift hit to the temple would do it. Rick would meet his fate.

 

Rick shook his head, not possessing the strength to speak a word. He knew it would come out cold and stern, and it would further Negan’s suspicions and intimidation.

 

“Good!” Negan called out, swinging Lucille up so she was rested against his padded shoulder. “Now, am I right in saying you've been working your ass off to get me some shit?”

 

Rick bit his tongue and nodded. He couldn't fight back, as there were members of The Saviours dotted around Alexandria, and they would use any chance they could to act violently towards the opposing side. Rick spotted Michonne in the far distance, leaning on one hip with her arms crossed. Even from such a vast proximity, he could feel her burning hatred towards Negan. Rick knew she so desperately wanted to attack the man, bash his head in with his own weapon, but she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

 

“Well?” Negan sang, grin wide. “Where's my shit? Why else do you think I'm stood here waiting like a fucking idiot?”

 

“In the garage.” Olivia spoke up from behind a group of Alexandrians, voice shaky. The crowd parted, and Negan’s eyes landed on the belittled woman.

 

“Thanks, Lady,” Negan laughed, causing her to subtly wrinkle her nose. “How silly of me for forgetting your name.”

 

“Olivia.” She gritted, mouth a flat line as he strolled closer to her.

 

“Olivia, of course. Olivia, would you be a doll and show me to my stuff?” He purred, face close enough to hers to cause her to shuffle back slightly. He basked in the reaction, purposely glancing at some members of The Saviours to catch their humoured reactions from it. “Hey, Rick, I want you to tag along.” Negan called behind him, where Rick was stood with his son now.

 

Rick patted Carl on the shoulder, whispering a quick: “Go and check on Judith. I'll find you two later.”

 

Carl scurried away towards the house, where Rosita was looking after Judith in the back room.

 

“Rick,” Negan beckoned impatiently, gesturing with his head for the man to join him and Olivia. Rick reluctantly walked over to them, wincing as Negan threw his arm in an almost brotherly way over his shoulder. Olivia led the three of them towards where the new supplies were being stored, and Rick noticed Negan’s deliberare glances towards him as they did.

 

“I say, you and I are becoming pretty Damn close, Rick!” He grinned, lightly shaking the other man, who was emotionless. “Don't you think?”

 

“Hard to tell.” Rick breathed. Negan chuckled at his response. 

 

“Oh, Rick, you do make me fucking laugh sometimes.” He said, doing just that. “Have you always been like that? Man, you just seem like five perfect men wrapped up into one!” Negan paused, and Rick noticed a hint of a smirk. “I guess all you're missing is a beautiful woman on your arm, am I right?”

 

Rick tensed under Negan's arm. He knew that was a reference to Lori and it made his blood boil. His eyes had turned glassy in the other man's presence, but he said nothing. He again had to suppress the building desire to lash out and attack Negan, as there was a troop of eight members of The Saviours walking closely behind them, wielding their weapons proudly.

 

“We're here.” Olivia announced, when they reached the closed garage door.

"About fucking time," Negan exclaimed impatiently. "Now, Rick, how about you open this thing and give me my shit!" He announced, hitting Lucille against the metal garage door so a shrill sound was emitted.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's struggle to get supplies for Negan becomes evident.
> 
> And how close will Negan and Carl eventually get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is... okay?

**Rick hoped Negan would appreciate the fresh supplies he and Aaron had gone to great lengths to provide. It had been one of the toughest trips they had taken, all for the sake of Negan and The Saviours stripping them of their remaining doses of dignity. They had gone about five miles south of Alexandria with nothing more than a rusty old removal van and a pocket knife. It's all they had been left with for scavenging.**

**They had found an abandoned caravan in a forest after hours of searching through empty log cabins and useless metal sheds, they found it. The only problem was that the motherfucker who owned it had been witty before he died, pushing a bookcase against the main entrance. This meant it fell down with a colossal crash when Aaron pushed the door. This attracted walkers. Walkers needed to be killed. All Rick and Aaron had was a handheld pocket knife, nothing more.**

**Rick worked on fighting the incoming walkers off on his own with the knife, stabbing them in the temples and slashing their heads open, while Aaron hurried into the main area of the caravan; the kitchen and living room area; and loaded all the goods he could find into a rucksack. They had obviously both forgotten that someone had to have pushed the bookcase against the door, and Aaron found out the hard way. He was wrestled to the floor by the dead man who had owned the caravan. Its skin was grey, eyes bulging and white, veins prominent and teeth gnashing dangerously close to Aaron's neck.**

**“RICK!” Aaron desperately screamed.**

**“RICK!” Again, louder, but Rick was too overcome by the hoards of walkers stumbling his way outside the caravan. Aaron pushed the walker off his limp body, with a cry of terror, and grabbed the nearest object he could find: a trophy on the table of the caravan. He smashed it against the walker's skull, again and again, while it groaned and reached restlessly towards him, head cracking open more and more with each hit. With one last cry, voice cracking at the end, Aaron smashed the trophy into its head, which split open and spilled the gruesome contents. Aaron panted and wiped a layer of sweat from his head, looking down at the bloodstained trophy in his hands.**

**_DANIEL BRIDGES  
TRAVEL PHOTOGRAPHER OF THE YEAR 2012_ **

**“Not much of a pretty picture anymore.” Aaron muttered, throwing the now meaningless trophy down onto the walker's lifeless body. For a second he forgot about the situation he was in, but was thrown back in when he heard Rick yell from outside. Aaron rushed to open the caravan door, and Rick hurried inside. His t-shirt was speckled in fresh blood, hair unruly and chest heaving.**

**“There are too fucking many,” He claimed breathlessly, holding his body against the thin caravan door, which was being violently hit against and pushed by the walkers outside.**

**“What's the plan?” Aaron questioned speedily, continuing to search the caravan to speed things up. He knew Rick had a plan. He hoped, _prayed_ , this was still the case.**

**“We'll have to distract them,” Rick stated, looking Aaron with trust directly in the eye. “I will distract them, you will take the stuff and run for your fucking life. Got it?”**

**Aaron fearfully nodded, lifting the large rucksack over his shoulder. He only now realised the sheer amount he had managed to scavenge from the caravan. He took Rick's place in front of the door, keeping it shut, and took the knife that Rick offered. Rick gave him a stern nod, heading to another room in the back of the caravan. Aaron saw him through the gap in the door, scavenging quickly through the drawers, filling his own rucksack with clothes from the bedside table’s drawers before giving another nod towards Aaron.**

**“When I say.” Rick instructed, calm even in such a drastic situation. Aaron got ready, mentally preparing himself, and Rick started violently thudding on the back wall of the caravan. He pressed his face against the wall, shouting at the top of his lungs through the practically paper-thin walls.**

**“HEY!” Over and over, hitting his arms, elbows, knees against the wall with brutal force. Aaron could hear the moans of the walkers start to divert away from the caravan’s door as the seconds passed, curious about the new sounds coming from the other side of the caravan.**

**“NOW, AARON!” Rick communicated clearly, continuing to thud against the wall. Aaron shakily opened the caravan door, missing the handle a couple of times in fright. There were four walkers remaining outside the door. Aaron kicked two of them over and stabbed the two others in the heads, doing a circular turn in disorientation while searching for the removal van. His head was spinning, heart thumping heavily against his ribcage. He threw the rucksack through the open window of the van, rushing to open the door and jump in.**

**“COME ON, RICK!” He screamed, keeping an eye on the still empty exit to the caravan. He felt dread flood his body when he saw the crowd of walkers began trudging back round towards Rick's escape route.**

**“Shit!” He muttered under his breath, looking around as though he would find a way to save Rick. He should have known Rick was capable, as a moment later he sprinted out from behind the caravan, almost stumbling over his own feet while holding the rucksack loosely in his hand. A relieved smile found its way onto Aaron's face as Rick jumped into the car and slammed the door just as the walkers started approaching.**

**“Window in the bedroom.” Rick panted, wiping a layer of sweat from his forehead and shutting his eyes in relief. “We did it.”**

**Aaron patted Rick's arm, smile still beaming. “We did.”**

**He started the engine, revving it threateningly and running the van straight through the hoard of walkers.**

**“Take that, you bastards!” Aaron called out, turning the windscreen wipers on when the blood and insides from the walkers hit the windscreen, smearing them off.**

**“Negan won't appreciate this enough.” Rick gritted, relaxing temporarily into the dusty leather seat of the van.**

♧

 

Olivia raised the garage door with a loud clatter, so daylight streamed into the garage and revealed Rick and Aaron's findings. Negan's eyes took in the sight of the newly stocked supplies that lined a shelf of the garage, extending his arms out with his almost permanent smirk. His eyes fell on Rick, who was already glancing over at him to catch his reaction.

 

“Don't give me that side-eye, Rick. Come on, now.” He chuckled, noting the evident hatred on Rick's features. “You did okay.”

 

Rick felt his blood boiling again. All that he and Aaron went through, just to be told they “did okay”. He didn't want praise, he just wanted a bit more appreciation. Negan picked up a can of beans that had been scavenged, throwing it swiftly in the air and catching it with the same hand.

 

“I'm going to enjoy eating these, Rick.” He declared, smacking his lips together. “I love me a good can of beans. Don't you? You know, when you could actually eat them.”

 

Rick didn't respond, eyes burning into Negan.

 

“There's no need to be jealous, I'm sure you'll get something to eat. Maybe a handful of uncooked rice or some shit.” Negan was doing it on purpose. And the constant glee on his face only angered Rick more.

 

Olivia gave Rick half a smile when they met eyes, telling him she and everyone else in Alexandria appreciated the lengths he and Aaron went to. 

 

“Get this crap into the vans.” Negan yelled back to The Saviours, folding his arms and only having to wait a split second before they did as they were told, chorusing “Yes, Sir.”

 

Rick found it absolutely ridiculous. They were deluded, brainwashed.

 

“And as for you, Rick,” Negan said slowly, turning back to him, “I want you to drop and give me ten.”

 

Rick's eyes narrowed, looking quizzically at the other man, reading him. No fucking way was he doing anything else Negan said. Not today, not after he broke his promise of arriving at noon. 

 

“Rick, I'm absolutely kidding.” Negan tried to reassure, patting his arm so he flinched away. “I like your spirit though. You had the balls to stay on your feet.”

 

Rick was staring elsewhere in the room, not wanting to even look at the man.

 

“You raised Carl just like you, you know that? That kid's got _balls_ , just like his ol’ dad.”

 

“Leave Carl out of it.” Rick growled.

 

“Oh?” Negan queried, strolling closer to Rick and eyeing him intensely. “Getting protective of your baby boy, hmm?”

 

“Dad.” As if on cue, Carl's voice called out from outside the garage. Rick, Negan and Olivia turned to him, to see him suspiciously looking between the two men. “It's okay.”

 

“See?” Negan grinned at Rick, eyes sarcastically bright. “The kid's just fine with me. I look after you, don't I, kid?”

 

“Yes.” Carl replied slowly, hesitantly looking at Rick to see his facial response. He didn't like Carl's obedience towards Negan, and made that known using his facial expressions.

 

“Anyway, let's not fuck around.” Negan broke the tense silence, strolling over to Carl and clasping a hand rather harshly down onto his shoulder. “Me and Carl have got to get back to The Sanctuary.”

 

“Carl is staying here today.” Rick hissed, more of a statement than a possibility. Negan's eyebrows raised at Rick, a breathy laugh let out of his mouth. “Wow, you really _are_ protective of your son.”

 

“He's part of our group. We need him.” Rick excused, giving a nod to Carl, who looked rather appreciative of Rick's save. Negan looked between father and son with a smug grin, nodding at them both.

 

“You know what? For now, he's yours. Stay with daddy, Carl.” He said, patting Carl's shoulder again before releasing him. He threw Lucille up more in his hand so he had better grip on the handle, then looked up at the three in the room, sensing their agitation. “I might just visit your lousy asses later.”

 

“Maybe you'll be on time next time, too.” Rick snarled. Negan took it without confrontation, giving Rick a shrug and grin.

 

“Depends how I'm feeling, Rick Grimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? Too short? I will start introducing the other characters soon, at the moment I'm sort of getting into it.
> 
> Q: What do you want to happen in Negan and Carl's relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it? I know there was practically no drama but that's because it's the first chapter. I will continue it if people enjoy :)


End file.
